


Col. Excelsior Black

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Col. Excelsior Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little thing prompted by a picture I saw on tumblr. I wrote a "witty" line and then the line spawned other words. It's [here](http://charliebravowhiskey.tumblr.com/post/46093334025/ibelieveinmycroft-gratuitous-glove-porn) if you want to see the picture.
> 
> Don't hate me. :)
> 
> Nothing is mine, beta read or brit-picked.

“Sherlock, I expect you three favors from you, one once this is over with,” Mycroft sniffed disapprovingly.

“Yes, yes, of course. Col. Black,” Sherlock said fiddling with his older brother’s costume. “Just remember not to react.”

“What do you take me for some sort of amateur?”

“No, I would never think that,” Sherlock said dryly.

“Remember, if you get into trouble start talking about the bee population in Northumberland,” John added. Mycroft gave him a strange look.

“What? Sherlock said it, not me,” John said, shrugging.  ”Besides, if it gets too sticky, we’ll pull you out.”

“That,” Mycroft said sighing, “is what I’m afraid of.”

Sherlock smiled a toothy grin sending shivers up Mycroft’s spine.  ”No one hurts my brother….except for me.”

John rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine.  Remember, we’re after an international serial killer.”

“Right. Right,” Mycroft said and waved his hands away.  ”Let’s get this over with.

-

After the smoke cleared, the debris cleared, and the nuclear thermal detonator shut down, Mycroft threw glares at his younger sibling.  There at his feet was the killer was laid out with a neat left hook. 

“Was calling MI-6 truly necessary, Sherlock?”

“Yes.”

“I hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
